


Eating Habits

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil eats like a student</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Habits

It’s not true what they say you know - Breakfast is the most important meal of the day? total bullcrap. As long as you eat  _something_ when your tummy complains, you’re all good.

Phil didn’t eat breakfast. Breakfast, you see is a luxury for people who had time. and with Phil’s schedule, he didn’t have time. If he’s lucky, he’d grab his tumbler, fill it with coffee and go to work. Most of the time he’d go to his office without anything. He’d just have to eat a big lunch when he could.

At lunch, he wouldn’t even be able to get out of his office because if he did, the papers are going to pile up and he’d be drowned in a mountain of sitreps waiting for his review and approval. So he’d get Darcy or a junior agent to get him a salad or sandwich (something fast and not messy to eat) and when he feels like indulging himself, a bag of mini powdered donuts. 

After all that, when he’s quietly at home, he’d flop down on the couch and flip through the channels too tired to do anything else. Phil can cook. He’s a terrific cook, in fact it’s just that if he cooked anything, he’d have to do the dishes right away because if he didn’t, it’d end up sitting on the sink for days, and that seemed like too much work. He could order take-out, but the food’s never as good as when it’s made at home. So Phil would end up napping on the couch, wake up, realize its late and get ready for bed.

And then the cycle repeats.

—-

Just to clarify things, Clint Barton was not spying. And even if he was, it was his job to spy. He was paid to spy on people. People that didn’t happen to be Phil Coulson but - you know what? who is he even trying to explain stuff to?

Main point:He’s followed Coulson enough to know that the man didn’t eat enough. Clint knows he shouldn’t care. He was nothing but a specialist to his handler after all. But that didn’t mean he can’t worry about Phil.

Natasha even laughed at his face when Clint defended that he was  _just_  worried. She said that  _she worries,_ Clint - well she wasn’t sure what Clint is doing but it sure as hell wasn’t the same platonic kind of worrying Natasha was doing. 

Clint ignored the tiny voice in his head that sounded like Natasha saying that this was a stupid plan. He placed the breakfast burrito on Phil’s desk with a tiny note taped to it and left. 

—-

Phil glanced down at the note for umpteenth time that morning. 

_It’s none of my business but you should at least eat breakfast before working as hard as you do, sir._

The ‘sir’ was a give away, but Phil couldn’t stop himself. It was just so simply  _Clint_  that it was adorable. Clint had been nosy since he came to SHIELD; nosy, arrogant, flirtatious, reckless, not to mention he’s been charged with multiple insubordination counts. Somehow though, the archer had managed to worm his way into Phil’s life, the little bastard. 

There was a knock on the door and Phil made a quick cover of the note. Clint poked his head in through the door and smiled. “Hey, Phil.” 

Phil nodded and pretended to go back to his paperwork. “Barton.” He said as means of acknowledgement. “Can I help you with something?”

"I think you can, actually." Clint entered his office and held out a brown paper bag. "You see there was… a… uhm… hulk situation? yeah. sure. hulk. and he thrashed the fridge at the tower so now we’re eating everything before it goes bad. If you could help us by eating this burger, it would be  _SO_  much help.” he grinned.

Phil rolled his eyes at the archer. “Are you sure this isn’t just a scheme to make me eat something?”

"A scheme? Psshaw! Of course not! that would be silly."

"I’d seen you do sillier things, so it wouldn’t be a stretch." Clint shrugged and gave Phil a lopsided grin. "Well then, thank you Clint. For this, and for the breakfast."

Clint smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Phil.” 

Phil gave a small chuckle. “I’m starting to wonder if you’re going to take me to dinner too.”

Clint stared at the man, clearly he was kidding; but maybe Clint could take advantage of this? “I was actually. I was going to ask if you wanted to? You know, dinner? uhm, with… uh me?” Clint rubbed the back of his neck as he stood there awkwardly. “as a date.” he amended.

Phil was surprised at the question. Sure he was hinting at it, but never would he have thought that Clint would actually ask, much less want to go with him. But the way the archer’s cheeks were growing a red tint and the way he wouldn’t meet Phil’s eyes tell something else.

"I- Yes, Clint. I’d love to go to dinner with you." Phil found himself saying as his lips twitched upward into a smile.

Clint looked up at him, obviously surprised. He didn’t expect Phil to say yes. The plan was to ask, get rejected, eat ice cream and drown in beer and hopefully by next year, he’d be able to get over his handler. But this, Phil saying yes, was not in the plan. He looked at Phil only to find that his handler was smiling at him, hopeful and happy. Clint felt his cheek hurt from the smile that grew on his face. “Yeah. I- Yeah, cool. So I’ll pick you up here at 7. okay?” Phil nodded and Clint let himself out.

It’s true what they say you know - the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/84201993746/this-is-actually-how-i-eat-and-i-can-attest-that)


End file.
